wwe2kuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
NXT Tag Team Championship
The NXT Tag Team Championship is a professional wrestling tag team championship created and promoted by the American professional wrestling promotion WWE for their NXT brand. Introduced on January 23, 2013, the inaugural champions were British Ambition (Adrian Neville and Oliver Grey). The current champions are The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins and Montez Ford), who are in their first reign. History The championship was introduced on the January 23, 2013, episode of NXT where it was announced by special guest Shawn Michaels that there would be a tournament to crown the inaugural champions. On the January 31, 2013 edition of NXT, the British Ambition (Adrian Neville and Oliver Grey) defeated The Wyatt Family (Luke Harper and Erick Rowan) to become the inaugural champions. However, in the first defense of the title, Neville and Bo Dallas defended the NXT Tag Team Championship against The Wyatt Family due to Grey being injured, where they lost. Dallas was not recognized as champion. On the June 20 edition of NXT, Neville and Corey Graves defeated The Wyatt Family for the titles, making Neville the first person to hold the title on more than one occasion. On June 8, 2016, The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) became the first team to hold the championship on more than one occasion when they defeated American Alpha (Chad Gable and Jason Jordan) at NXT TakeOver: The End. On April 1, 2017, at WrestleMania Axxess, NXT General Manager William Regal announced that all of the NXT title belts would be redesigned. The new title belts were unveiled at NXT TakeOver: Orlando that same night and given to the winners of their respective matches. As a result, the NXT Tag Team Championship's updated design are the first-ever tag team title belts in WWE with removable side plates; the default side plates feature the WWE logo, which are customized with the current champion's logos as a similarity of the name plate feature. Inaugural tournament Reigns Main article: List of NXT Tag Team Champions As of July 24, 2019, there have been 15 different championship teams, and 30 individual champions with the team of The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) and The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly and Roderick Strong) holding the most reigns at two. Individually, Adrian Neville, Dawson, Wilder, O'Reilly, and Strong have the most reigns, also at two. The inaugural champions were the British Ambition (Adrian Neville and Oliver Grey). The team with the longest reign is The Ascension (Conor O'Brian/Konnor and Rick Victor/Viktor), who held the titles for 364 days, while the shortest reign belongs to Moustache Mountain (Tyler Bate and Trent Seven), who held the titles for 2 days. The current champions are The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins and Montez Ford), who are in their first reign. They won the titles on June 1, 2019 at NXT TakeOver: XXV in a four-way tag team ladder match by defeating Oney Lorcan and Danny Burch, The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish), and The Forgotten Sons (Wesley Blake and Steve Cutler). Previous champions The Viking Raiders (Erik and Ivar) voluntarily relinquished the titles after being drafted to Raw. Category:NXT Category:Tag team championship